dnseafandomcom-20200214-history
Patch Version 149
Patch Version 149, also known as Adventures At Your Fingertips, it's a content update that took place in November 4, 2014. Changelog New Content General *Lagendia Continent Exploration Season 2 *Record and Feats Systems *AI PVP mode *Growth Spirit System *Cash Shop *Limited Edition Pirate Costumes (with Weapons, Rare Grade) *Epic Grade Chess Costume Weapons for exchange using Epic Weapon Exchange Coupon *New Eye Color **Snow Blue **Baby Green **Misty Violet **Fresh Red *New Hair Color **Lemon **Rabbit Carrot **Light Coral **Light Cyan Update General *New "Guild Long Term Missions" added in "Guild" window, under new "Guild Mission" tab *High Grade Epic Dragon Jade selective crafting added. *Daily Missions added for AI PVP mode *Removal of Halloween Theme town (Halloween Event Store NPC will remain for the time-being) *Removal of Halloween Time and Attendance Event *Removal of Lagendia Coupons obtained from previous Lagendia Continent Exploration. Cash Shop *Removal of Limited Edition Halloween Costume (with weapons) *Removal of Limited Edition 2014 Halloween Double Surprise Box *Altea's Gacha-Box Update: :Added: :*Blue Crystal Spirit Box :*Epic Weapon Exchange Coupon; exchange will be done via Cash Shop Sales Tab. :*Limited Edition Golden Weapon Exchange Coupon; exchange at Merchant Paniah :Removed: :*Rare Weapon Exchange Coupon (existing coupons in character's inventory will automatically be converted to Epic Weapon Exchange Coupon, all previous Rare Weapons obtained from Rare Weapon Exchange will be converted to Epic rarity grade as well.) *Costume Synthesis Update: All previous Rare Grade Costumes obtained from using Costume Synthesis Device will now be shown as Epic rarity grade instead of Rare grade. *New exclusive designs available from Costume Synthesis: Epic Grade Chess Set (replaces Musician Set) Nest Improvements *Nest difficulty selection is added: Players can now choose "Easy / Normal / Abyss" difficulty levels for Nests. *All difficulty levels have the same type of rewards, but will differ in drop rate. *The default difficulty level from before this update is "Abyss" difficulty. *Achievements for Nests can only be cleared at "Abyss" difficulty. Quests can be cleared at any difficulty. *Each Nest's clear limit is shared by all difficulty levels. *These Nests will not have difficulty levels: **Minotaur Nest Solo mode **Deceptive Stronghold Lv60 **Desert Dragon Nest: Memoria **Desert Dragon Nest Hardcore mode **Black Dragon Nest: Memoria **Black Dragon Nest Hardcore mode *All Nest Solo modes (except for Minotaur Nest Solo mode) are removed. *Solo mode Nest quests that are no longer required will be removed. Gameplay Improvements *Achievement Mission Point system added. *Rewards for achieving Mission Point goals added, Achievement window updated to show the next Mission Point goal and rewards. *Mission Point Store added to NPC Dishonest Merchant Pero. *Main Quest Skip function is added **Skip function will skip the Main Quest chapter. **Skip button will be shown on the right side of the quest name when the character reaches the level for taking the next chapter. **10. Telesia cannot be skipped. **EXP and rewards cannot be obtained for Main Quest chapters that have been skipped. *Amount of Seal Stamps required when sealing is reduced. *Daily Quest Party system added. Fixes *Black Dragon Memoria entry tickets misleading item description *Suffix crafting tab is missing from Item Crafting interface *Unable to craft Black Dragon Legend set issue *Engineer's Mecha Siren does not activate immediately when duck is summoned *Black Dragon Nest Practice mode double boss spawn issue External Links *Adventures At Your Fingertips Game Patch Category:Patch Updates